<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me by my name by Admiral_Hornt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192693">Call me by my name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Hornt/pseuds/Admiral_Hornt'>Admiral_Hornt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android Orgasm, Begging, Come Eating, Customizable Android Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, He’s still an asshole though, M/M, Teasing, Touching, name kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Hornt/pseuds/Admiral_Hornt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal has grown so used to being nothing more than an object for Gavin, that one simple word throws him off balance. Combine that with a ‘gift’ from Gavin, and his composure will surely crumble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call me by my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cal should have paid more attention to the work rota stuck on the fridge. He had thought Hank would have been working, as Connor was, but a quick glance would have told him that Connor had picked up overtime and Hank was on a day off. When the usual text came through, he had decided to walk over, enjoy the rarity of the sunshine amongst the recent winter rain. He knew the quickest route by now, and cutting through the plaza cut the journey down by at least 15 minutes. Of course, it was riskier, but it was worth it. He kept his head down, walking just fast enough to be rushing, but not fast enough to be questioned. Some people still hated androids, and any excuse to stop and harass them was a running theme. Cal let his legs take him where he wanted to go, letting the sounds of the streets fill his ears. He picked up the sound of children laughing, friends chattering over coffee, and…<br/>
“Cal? What the hell are you doing here?” He froze, eyes wide as he looked to find the source of the voice. Hank. The man was heading towards him from a clothing store, shopping bags in both hands. Cal felt his thirium pump (‘heart’ Hank had told him. ‘Just call it your heart Cal.’) beat faster. He needed an excuse, and fast.<br/>
“I was…I was just going to meet…a friend. Yeah, someone I met a few weeks back. They found a coffee place that does thirium drinks so…I thought…” Hank nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly at his explanation.<br/>
“What kind of friend? Who are they?” Cal shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to look as casual as possible.<br/>
“Just…a friend. A girl. Remember the group I told you about, the ones from the park? She was one of them.” Hank huffed, a small smile on his face.<br/>
“A girl huh? Well, I’m just glad you’re making friends. You be safe though Cal, okay? You need me, just give me a call.” Cal nodded, mustering up the closest thing to a smile that he could, which was ultimately just the edges of his mouth twitched. Hank moved one bag to the other hand, letting his now free hand reach up to ruffle Cal’s hair.<br/>
“Don’t be too late back tonight, okay? I think we’re due a movie night. See you later, son.” He gave Cal a half-smile before giving him a gentle shove, indicating he was free to go. Cal gave him a final nod before turning away, letting out a deep breath slowly as he walked away. That could have gone a very different way. He checked the time, swearing under his breath when he realised he was running behind. When Gavin gave him a time, he expected him to be there. He let his pace quicken, following the preplanned route to Gavin’s apartment. He took the elevator, using the time it took to reach the right floor to steady his breathing. He took one final breath before knocking on the door gently. It swung open in an instant.<br/>
“Where the fuck have you been?” Cal sighed, his eyes dropping to the ground.<br/>
“I was only seven minutes late.”<br/>
“That’s not what I asked. Where the fuck were you?” Gavin got closer to Cal, glaring down at him.<br/>
“Hank was in town. I didn’t know. He saw me walking and stopped me. It’s okay, I-“ Gavin’s hand reached up, and Cal flinched, ducking slightly. Gavin pressed the hand against his own eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.<br/>
“Jesus fucking christ, Cal, you need to be more careful!” </p>
<p>Cal’s head snapped towards Gavin at lightning speed. Had he just… He couldn’t stop staring, his mouth falling open slightly. Gavin glared back at him.<br/>
“What the fuck are you staring for?” Cal took a moment, still digesting.<br/>
“You just…you called me Cal. You said my name.” His voice was quiet, almost shaken. The man shrugged.<br/>
“So? I say it all the time.” Cal almost laughed, shaking his head slowly.<br/>
“No. No, you don’t. You never say it.” Cal faltered, coughing to hide the lump that had appeared in his throat. Gavin watched him for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. He stepped closer to Cal, pushing forward until he was backing the boy against the wall. He let his head fall close to Cal’s, his lips brushing against the android’s ear.<br/>
“Would you like me to? Do you like it when I use your name…Cal?” Cal shivered. It was strange, a foreign word to be coming from his mouth. He couldn’t help the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach when he said it though. His nod came easier than expected. Gavin chuckled, moving his head so that he could press his forehead against Cal’s. A hand came up to grab at his jaw, tilting his head back so their lips were almost ghosting against each other. Cal’s breath shuddered, his eyes closing, not able to focus with Gavin so close.<br/>
“You go on about emotions all the time. How does it make you feel when I say your name, Cal?” Cal’s chest heaved, his lungs begging him to breath in more and more air. The grip on his jaw tightened slightly.<br/>
“Tell me Cal. Tell me how you feel.”<br/>
“I…I don’t know…it feels…different. I guess…I think I…like it?” Cal felt restrained, like he couldn’t move his body, or even breathe, even with just one hand holding him. Gavin didn’t move, a wolfish grin on his face.<br/>
“You think you like it? Seems like you like it a lot from here. Why don’t we test it, huh? Would you like to test it Cal?” A whimper left Cal’s throat. His head was struggling to comprehend what was happening. If Gavin had hit him, or shouted, or called him another one of his names, he would understand. But this… Gavin was asking him what he wanted. Using his name. It was different, but not unpleasant, he had to admit. What he also didn’t expect was Gavin’s lips to suddenly press against his. He tensed up, the kiss hard and full of teeth, teeth that bit down slightly on his lower lip. He groaned, his knees buckling slightly. Whether it was the kiss itself or the shock of it happening, he wasn’t sure. Gavin pulled away just as quickly as he had appeared, a growl in his throat. He grabbed the front of Cal’s jumper, tugging him forwards and pulling him towards the bedroom without a word. Cal followed blindly, his head felt fuzzy, like he couldn’t work out what was happening. Gavin shut the bedroom door behind them, letting his grip on Cal’s shirt relax enough to tug it up. Cal understood the gesture, his arms automatically lifting the material over his head. A hand wrapped itself around his neck before the jumper was over his head, fingers lacing in the shorter hairs at the base of his skull. The boy let out another whimper, tensing on anticipation, but all that came was the feeling of Gavin’s lips against his again. The hand tugged lightly at his hair, tilting his head back into the kiss. Gavin broke away, letting go to pull his own shirt off.<br/>
“Do you want me to touch you Cal?” Question. His name. Cal nodded, his breath catching in his throat. He could tell Gavin was getting worked up too, if his breathing and reddening face was anything to go by. Hands pushed him back onto the bed, urging him to move further back. He complied, pulling himself up until his head hit the pillows, and Gavin followed, crawling up until he was straddling Cal’s waist, his head hovering above the android’s. Cal swallowed, pressing his head back into the pillow behind him. Gavin seemed to think for a moment, before he grinned down at him.<br/>
“I got you something. Call it…a present. Stay there, don’t move.” He pushed himself back, easing off the bed and heading towards his wardrobe. Cal stayed still, but let his head roll to follow Gavin’s movements. The man reached into the bottom of the wardrobe, pulling out a white box and carrying it back over to the bed.<br/>
“I saw this the other day, couldn’t resist. We talked about this once. Cheaper than I thought too. From what I’ve read, it’s easy to attach.” Cal read the blue writing on the side of the box. It was a Cyberlife box, a new form of attachment that had recently been made available. Cal’s eyes widened.<br/>
“Is…Is that what I think it is?” Cal’s voice had gone an octave higher. This definitely wasn’t going the way he had expected it. Gavin nodded, a knowing smirk on his face.<br/>
“You know where the bathroom is. Go…put it on, or whatever the fuck you need to do. Then come back here. Do it Cal.” The boy slid his legs back, taking the box from Gavin and heading out of the room. It was easy enough to attach, and Cal took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He was now naked, and apart from the LED…he looked completely human. A normal, average, biologically correct human.<br/>
“Oh Cal, what have you got yourself into?” He whispered to himself, taking one last glance in the mirror before heading back to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Gavin glanced up from where he was perched on the edge of the bed. He stood slowly, taking in the sight before him, a small smirk on his face.<br/>
“Look at you…you’re just like a real boy.” He laughed at himself, and Cal felt a sense of embarrassment wash over him. Gavin stalked over, lifting Cal’s chin so he was looking directly at him.<br/>
“Don’t you want to say thank you? I didn’t need to do this, but now…This is going to make it better Cal.” Cal dragged his eyes from the floor to meet Gavin’s own, his heart fluttering in his chest.<br/>
“You…you’re right. T-thank you.” He stuttered, struggling to keep himself calm. Gavin patted his cheek, his head tilting to the side.<br/>
“That’s right. Now, get back on the bed, where you were before.” Cal nodded, sliding back over the covers. Gavin was quick to follow, holding himself up on all fours above Cal. One hand began to trail from Cal’s shoulder down his chest, hovering over his stomach for a moment. Cal started to open his stomach, but the hand pressed firmly against it.<br/>
“No. Not today. We want to do something else today.” He nodded, letting the panel slide back into place. The hand continued its journey, fingers grazing over his stomach, round to his hips, down the length of his thighs, before slowly dragging back up the inside. Small shudders ran up his spine, though Cal decided it was more from the anticipation of what was to come. He had thought that Gavin messing with his wires was a good feeling. That was, until Gavin let his fingers drag up the length of Cal’s newest addition. It was the same sensation, only this time, it was…concentrated, more intense even with the smallest touch. It was like he had touched every wire at once. The gasp that left his mouth turned into a deep moan. A small chuckle left Gavin’s lips, his fingers stroking lazily against Cal.<br/>
“What do you think? Do you like your new parts Cal?” The whimper that escaped him was quiet, and Gavin sat up, leaning back on his heels.<br/>
“Oh, no, Cal. I asked you a question. Use your words.” The android groaned, eyes screwed shut in concentration. He managed to breathe out a ‘yes’, but Gavin pulled his hand away, leaning further away.<br/>
“I said words. Usually it feels like I can’t shut you up. Look at you now. Cal…speak.” The last word was almost a growl, and Cal shivered.<br/>
“Y-yes. Yes, I do. I like it Gavin.” Gavin nodded, rewarding Cal with a few gentle strokes. The boy whined, his hips rolling into Gavin’s touch. It felt instinctual, a need for more that he recognised from their wire sessions. Gavin’s head tilted, something flashing over his face that made Cal anxious.<br/>
“That’s better, but one thing is going to change. You’re going to call me something else. Do you understand Cal?” He nodded, before remembering what he had just been told.<br/>
“Yes. What…What do you want me to call you?” Gavin’s hand began to grip tighter around him, squeezing until it became uncomfortable, and Cal took in a sharp breath. The man’s other hand wrapped itself in Cal’s hair, pulling his head down so it was bent back and his neck was arched.<br/>
“You’re going to call me what I am. Your master. You are mine, which makes me your master. That’s what you’ll call me from now on. Got it Cal?” Cal’s lower lip quivered, but he swallowed, something that was difficult in his current position, before whimpering.<br/>
“Yes…I mean…Yes master.” Gavin let out a slow breath, his eyes fixed on Cal’s face. The hand in his hair let go, dragging down to cup his cheek, and his grip relaxed slightly.<br/>
“That’s right. You know that it makes sense. Humans were always meant to be the master. And it sounds so fucking good coming out of that android mouth. Do you think you deserve a reward, Cal?” His mouth felt dry, and a stab of shame ran through him. Androids had fought and died in the revolution to remove the label of ‘slave’, and here he was willingly submitting to a human. If any other android could see him like this, writhing beneath a man’s hands, calling him master, melting into his touch so easily…He didn’t want to think about it. He was pulled from his thoughts by Gavin letting his hand slide up his length, painfully slow.<br/>
“I asked you a question Cal. Don’t make me ask again.”<br/>
“I…please…Master, please.” Gavin smiled at him, the hand on his cheek sliding down to his chin, tilting his head back gently.<br/>
“You’re being good today. Remembering your manners. Do you want me to make you cum Cal?”<br/>
“Please Master. Please, I want to, I do, please let me.” Gavin clearly didn’t feel a response was necessary, but began to work his hand up and down, tugging and twisting. Cal couldn’t stop the stream of whines and moans that fell out of his throat, gasps followed by breathless pleas. His body shook, fingers curling into the sheets. Gavin was watching his face closely, his hand still grasped around the androids jaw. He slid two fingers up until they were against his lips, and pushed through into the warmth of his mouth.<br/>
“Suck them Cal.” The boy complied almost instantly, wrapping his mouth around them hungrily. Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at him.<br/>
“You’re a dirty little whore when you want to be, you know that? That’s right, isn’t it? Tell me Cal. Tell me around my fingers.” Cal tried to reply, but all that came out was a mumbled string of words. Gavin pulled the fingers from his mouth, drawing his hand back and swinging it forward until it connected with Cal’s cheek. The slap was sharp, cracking Cal’s head to the side before the hand gripped his face and pulled it back.<br/>
“Not good enough. Tell me what you are Cal.” Cal was panting, wincing at the sting still on his cheek. Gavin hadn’t stopped his movement, but kept at a tantalising pace, enough to bring him towards the edge, but not enough to go over.<br/>
“I-I’m your…oh, fuck…I’m your dirty little…whore. I’m your…I’m yours, master.” A wolfish grin spread across Gavin’s face. His hand started to pump faster, Cal’s keening noises growing louder.<br/>
“Do you want to cum Cal?” The question was barely above a whisper, but Cal heard it as clear as anything.<br/>
“Yes Master…”<br/>
“Beg for it.”<br/>
“Please…Please Master, let me cum. Please, I’m begging you, please let me cum.” Cal sounded close to tears, his hips pressing up off the bed to increase the friction. Gavin leant down, pressing his lips against Cal’s roughly. He kept his face close to Cal’s, his hand speeding up until Cal thought he couldn’t take anymore.<br/>
“Cum for me Cal. Cum for your Master.”<br/>
Cal felt like every sensor in his body was going haywire. The feeling travelled down his body, pooling at his crotch, until Cal felt like he was going to explode. Gavin began to squeeze as he pumped his hand, and Cal was flooded with a rush of absolute ecstasy. He felt himself twitch in Gavin’s hand, felt something warm landing on his exposed stomach. His stomach muscles felt like they couldn’t go any tighter, and the skin around his knuckles had faded completely as he clawed at the bedsheets. His voice had left him, a strangled croak the only sound. Gavin sat back, releasing his face and moving his hand away. Cal looked like he couldn’t get enough breath in, his mouth gasping silently, until his eyes rolled towards Gavin.<br/>
“Th..thank y-you…Master…” Gavin smirked at him, letting his hand drop to Cal’s stomach and dragging his fingers through the still warm liquid that lay there.<br/>
“You really are learning. Such a good little android. Apparently, they flavour it, for the ‘consumers taste’. Taste it Cal.” He held his fingers up by Cal’s mouth, and even with the memory of the last time he had been made to eat it, he let his mouth hang open. He was too tired to fight back, his systems felt overheated, so complying was all he could do. Gavin pressed his fingers against Cal’s tongue, letting the liquid spill into his mouth. It tasted…almost sweet. Cal didn’t have a lot of experience with flavours, but it wasn’t bitter or salty, and he swallowed it with little protest.<br/>
“What did it taste like?” Cal thought for a moment, trying to comprehend the flavour.<br/>
“I guess…Better than yours.” Gavin barked out a laugh, shaking his head. He eased himself off Cal, rolling to the side so he was lay next to him. He was still wearing his jeans, the button and zip undone, but he started to push the material down his hips.<br/>
“Well, saying ‘thank you’ isn’t really enough, is it? You need to show me how grateful you are. You know how to do that by now, don’t you?” Cal looked across at him before pushing himself into a seated position. The fleeting thought that he was finished for the day disappeared. Perhaps Gavin was right. He had done something for him, he had bought him the attachment, even let him use it. He should say thank you. He manoeuvred himself so he was knelt between Gavin’s legs, the man watching him with his usual smirk.<br/>
“Yes master. I know what to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>